


just stay with me

by saythefuckingnname



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8489317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saythefuckingnname/pseuds/saythefuckingnname
Summary: He makes a move to get up, and that’s enough for Seokmin to latch on to his waist, bringing him back down to bed, back into his embrace.“Jagiya.” It’s too soft to be an order but Soonyoung’s body never fails to adjusts itself to every word this man utters.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i just=-= love soonseok so much and i love domestic soonseok and i====

Sunlight streams in through peach curtains, the patterned leaves embellishing the room with a dark, orange glow. It’s a glorious sight to wake up to every morning, though Soonyoung devotes rarer times to appreciate his partner’s naked form where sun melts on skin. It’s an opportunity he doesn’t come across often when Seokmin’s normally the first to get up.

So the brisk sound of the shower running isn’t what rouses Soonyoung from sleep this time; today's cause has been reduced to the grandness of the occasion that's left his stomach in knots for the past couple of days. So he wakes up eager and ready hours before the alarm’s meant to ring. It’s a veritable excitement fit for parties where splendor and standing are the only themes acceptable on the decor of the venue—or at least that’s what Seungkwan said he had been promised.

For now he lets it abate into the temporal fondness with which he’s curling a hand in Seokmin’s hair. He threads his fingers through the soft strands, messing up his short hair even further, yet it continues to hold itself to a state of perfect disarray against the pristine white covers that are laid out like a wrinkled canvas underneath their bodies.

Soonyoung smiles away his mild frustration, wondering if simply his vision’s perpetually clouded, or whether Seokmin’s perfection is a fact universal like Soonyoung’s own bedhead. Not that he truly minds when he gets to witness the most of it while the rest of the world still slumbers peacefully.

He makes a move to get up, and that’s enough for Seokmin to latch on to his waist, bringing him back down to bed, back into his embrace.

“ _Jagiya_.” It’s too soft to be an order but Soonyoung’s body never fails to adjusts itself to every word this man utters.

“We need to get ready.” Soonyoung realizes he doesn’t sound very convincing when his own voice is still husky from sleep, so he tries to pull away.

“It’s too early, Soonyoung-ah.” He doesn’t even crack an eye open as he speaks, the only real effort he exerts is to pull the shorter man closer until he’s burrowing into a bare chest. Soonyoung remains lying on his side, running his hand through Seokmin’s hair, feeling the warm puffs of air even out against his skin as Seokmin decides to make a pillow out of his chest.

“It’s Kwannie’s wedding, we have to be the first ones there. What’s boosoonseok without the soon and the seok,” Soonyoung reasons but Seokmin’s having none of it, opting to tighten his arm around Soonyoung’s body instead.

“He’s getting married.” Seokmin whispers, muffled by skin and bedsheets, but his voice comes out thick and there’s a telltale sign of certain heartfelt sentiments that can only arise from a decade-long friendship with someone. He’s the first in their little circle who is settling down.

Soonyoung hums his agreement, feels pride swell in his chest, letting Seokmin continue, “Must be nice you know? Getting married.“

He tilts his head to offer a smile Seokmin can’t see, then lets his gaze wander until a mahogany shelf comes into vision. He thinks back to when he slipped in a velvet navy box into one of the drawers, safely hidden in a dark corner. That was a week ago, and it’s perhaps the real reason for all the butterflies in his stomach.

"Yeah.” He can barely keep it out of his voice, how his chest feels like it’s about to burst from emotion. “I’m sure it’s nice.”

_**end.** _

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading! leave comments =D!


End file.
